My thoughts against yours
by knarren-K-spirit
Summary: Sequel to I need a Hero. Conroy steals Chad's book that can read thoughts. Putting everyone in danger including the new couple. Read I need a hero first to understand
1. Chapter 1

**Before the story starts I have to make a disclaimer. From ****As**** to ****Conroy**** is the genius work from Hannahpie45. I couldn't have made a great intro myself. **

Chad

'As we neared, the chapel fell silent, a breathless second. Her warm breath danced across my face, 'this is it' ran through my mind, I took a last breath, awaiting her lips on mine, my eyes slowly fluttered closed, as did hers. Time slowed down in my mind, like everything was in slow motion, just as my lips grazed hers, the chapel doors flew open, crashing against the walls with a loud clatter. My eyes snapped open at the sudden occurrence.  
"Well hello old friend, so nice to see you, and look, you have my slave with you also" a sickening voice echoed against the walls. I knew that voice; it was the voice of a sneaky, conniving snake. Conroy.

I clutched Sonny who had already clung on to me.

"Guards!" I yelled. Conroy smirked and tapped his left foot. In a sudden flash he disappeared just as the guards were ready to grab him.

Sonny looked at me with terror filled eyes.

I embraced her in a comforting way. Suddenly there was an ear splitting crash from my office. I took Sonny's hand and called some guards.

When we at my office my jaw hit the ground. It was completely trashed. A thought is me like a bolt of lightning. I ran to the book shelf were my most valuable book was kept.

It was gone. From now on I knew we were all in great danger.

Sonny

Chad's face was solemn, like he was told he was about to die.

He shook his head in pure doubt. "We're in real danger." Was all he said, in that moment a deep shiver ran down from my scalp to my ankles.

He dismissed the guards and sat me down on a red sofa, holding my hands in his.

"Sonny, Conroy has taken a book that is dangerous in the wrong hands to the right. He will be able to read our thoughts. If plan anything to bombard him he'll know."

I felt my heart sink.

**Okay, if anyone would like to submit some ideas feel welcome!**

**Thanks again to Hannahpie45!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny

I never thought Conroy would know about my marriage to Chad. I wasn't _Alison Munroe _anymore. I was Alison _Sonny_ Cooper now.

I looked at my new husband with questioning eyes.

Chad was pacing in our room, muttering to himself.

I could feel tears pricking behind my eyes as I let out an agitated sigh. My husband noticed this and wrapped his arms around me.

"We'll get him back in prison my dearest. I'm doubling the guards for every night and..."

A dart hit him in the neck from out of know where, making my beloved collapse.

"CHAD!"

"Aw hubby got shot."

Chad was glaring at someone behind me, I already knew who.

I looked up to see that cruel man smirking at me so maliciously.

Conroy grabbed me as Chad slid out of my arms. He was breathing heavily.

I screamed but Conroy gagged me.

He threw dust around us and before I knew it I was back in the prison of Conroy Manor. He chained me to the wall.

"Welcome back Alison. Though I just realised you're now married. Well l can guess why I wasn't invited. But it looks like you'll be widowed in about a week or so."

I glared at him like a basilisk but it only made him laugh evilly and soullessly.

"Well I need to see what Mr. Cooper is thinking now. Ta-ta."

He walked out leaving me with tears running down my face.

Chad

Nico and Grady had carried me to Galena's nursing room.

I opened my eyes to notice that I was on the table with a cushion under my head. I was relieved to know that Conroy didn't know Galena was an expert in healing. I noticed her mixing some herbs in a small wooden bowl.

"We'll get you up and working in hours Master Cooper." She said smiling willingly.

"Galena I owe you my life."

"You just rest sir and You'll be better within a heartbeat."

**Sorry it's not that long or that good.**

**I'm feeling really down cos people are saying that my stories are crap and should be burned to hell :'-(**

**I'm running low on ideas so if you have any I would really appreciate some help.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as good because this boy came up to me and said: your stories would be in the section for crap. **

**I'm feeling really upset about it so forgive me for lack of...something.**

Chad

Galena had healed me and the next day I was back on feet.

My mind was spinning with fret. My bride was back in the abusive hands of her old master and my friend who turned out to be a fiend.

I sat at my desk with my head in my hands. Nico and Grady were comforting Tawni, who was distraught about her best friend's kidnapping.

I didn't know what to do. Conroy knew my full name so I couldn't plan anything against him. _My full name._

A thought hit me like a bolt of lightning.

Conroy only knew my full name but not of my servants, "Zora!"

She popped up within the blink of an eye. "Yes Sir?" She said saluting me.

"Does Conroy know your last name?"

She growled.

"I'll take that as a no. Don't tell me what it is or Sonny will be in huge trouble."

She nodded military style, "Yes sir Master Cooper sir!"

"Good. I'm going to give you a task. A task you'll take pleasure in. I want you to come up with a plan against Conroy."

Her wild eyes lit up. "Sir yes sir, with pleasure sir!"

"Good! But don't tell me the plan or else he'll know!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Sir yes sir, sir."

Sonny

I was back in the skimpy rags before I knew it.

I wasn't doing any of my old jobs I had done almost a year ago. I remained in the dungeon chained to the wall with a little candle to light the dark.

I sat shivering as tears leaked from my eyes. My mind was focussed on Chad. Now that I learnt that he was git with poison dart. I hoped with all my heart that he was still alive.

He saved me from that cod soulless man who abused me in so many ways.

The door opened, making me squint in the sudden light.

Conroy came in with a blank face that immediately turned to a smirk when his eyes landed on me.

"Your hubby's not improving very well."

I couldn't pick up any gloating in his voice. Something inside me told me he was lying like he was trying to suck out all of my hope.

I glared at him, "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's wrong to lie?" I said bitterly.

After that all I could remember was his roar of anger and darkness over taking me.

Unconsciousness.

Chad

As much as I wanted to know the plan Zora came up with. I locked myself inside my office to keep my curiosity from mastering me for the sake of my wife.

I couldn't handle it if I was informed of her death.

I tried taking my mind of it by looking through generations of books upon the shelves. I came across a grey and very tattered book that looked like it would turn to dust if it was breathed upon.

I opened it and my mouth dropped slightly.

There was grey picture of a young woman who was an exact replica of Sonny.

I made out the name.

Carminda Azura Fidelia Inocencia Morales.

She was Spanish.

I read the four paragraphs through my mind buzzing with bewilderment.

_Carminda Azura Fidelia Inocencia Morales was born on the sixteenth of March 1875. The offspring of seven to Aquila Barto Dario Ramos and the princess of Spain, Damita Chavez Corazon Dorinda Soto._

_She was not named until the age of six. Her description is what her names tell about her:_

_Carminda-meaning Beautiful song- she was thought to of had a beautiful voice when she wrote a song at the age of four that captured peoples' hearts._

_Azura-Blue sky- was for the colour of her eyes._

_Fidelia-faithful-from her father's view she was said to have complete faith in others. _

_Inocencia-Innocence- She was noticed to smell a number of flowers which portrayed as innocence._

_At the age of sixteen, Carminda had learned six languages, French, English, German, Italian, Portuguese and Greek. _

_She was said to be loved by the people of Sevilla but was soon hated after she was accused if treason._

_Carminda was chased out of the country and went into hiding in an unknown location, the date of her death is unknown. Rumours where spread that she had changed her name after a report of a beggar girl ,with the same description of the princess, named Claudia Munroe was caught stealing in Portugal in 1896 but let go if agreed to work as an exotic dancer._

Sonny

I woke up with blood slithering down the side of my head.

I ignored the pain along with the tiny loaf of bread and cup of water that was laid down beside me.

For the first time in my life I thought about how I had fallen at Conroy's hands when he tricked me into being his slave. I remembered my mother, Connie who had died of a fatal malady. I never knew my father, mother told me he had drowned when he was travelling around Europe. When mother died I had to search for work in order to survive. I remembered lying weak in the streets and Conroy taking me in and offering me to look after his manor house when he was away. Probably the day I turned completely gullible and ended up suffering at his hands for three years. Then **(forgive me for this! XD) **my sterling knight in shining armour came to my rescue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while but I was entered in a writing competition and I won first prize WOOHOO! Enjoy!**

Chad

I wondered if Sonny knew any of her ancestors. After reading about Carminda Morales I wondered if Claudia Munroe was from Sonny's family.

I knew it was definitely distracting me from my wife's kidnapping. And the wonder of what Zora planned.

Zora

Adrenaline and excitement pumped through my veins as I laid out my plans for the attack against Conroy. I was in a room with Tawni, Nico, Grady, Portlyn, Skylar, Chastity, Chloe, Devon and few other servants.

"Right everyone! Here's what we'll need. Who here can use dust magic?"

Several hands went up including Nico and Portlyn. "Who can use elemental magic?" four hands went up along with Grady, Skylar, Chloe and Tawni. "Teleport?" Devon's hand went up. "Motion?" Chastity's and everyone else's went up.

"Okay here's my plan, everyone who can use Dust magic will confuse Conroy and his guards while everyone who can use, mental magic make sure his manor house is clear of guards and use it to find Sonny. Motion magic helps the dust magic to distract the enemy! Devon once you know where Sonny is teleport her back to the castle! AM I UNDERSTOOD!?!"

"Yes! Mam'm!" Grady saluted.

"Then let's go!"

Sonny

I eventually had to eat the bread and water to keep my strength. I suddenly heard crashing and Conroy shouting at the top of his lungs.


	5. Chapter 5

Zora

Devon teleported us to Conroy's Manor house when I rang the bell and the second it was opened Nico and Portlyn and all the other dust magicians summoned dust and blew it into the manor.

I had my fists pressed against my temples looking for Sonny with my mental magic.

_What in the name of all that is good is going on up there. Please be you Chad!_

Yep, that was definitely Sonny, no questions asked.

"Devon!" He appeared by my side in a blink.

"I know where Sonny is! Hold on to me!"

He placed his hand on my shoulder and we bother travelled to the dungeons.

Chad

I had almost completely forgotten about Sonny's kidnapping because of this amazing woman I had only read about a couple of hours ago.

I searched through nearly eight generations of books on Spanish history. I had found out that the Soto's had a very rare type of magic that could only be summoned if their hearts belonged to another. It was fortification magic. I never heard of it before.

The last who said to have had it was Connie Munroe who had died nearly two years ago. I had read this from a book I bought before I found out about Conroy's abusive ways towards Sonny.

I soon realised there was no difference between me and Sonny. We both had royal blood. That closed the difference between us even though it never mattered to me anyway. As I read on I found out the fortification magic was only discovered by the bearer to save a loved one first.

I really doubted this kind of Magic would work since it was never noted since the 1800s.

Thinking of Sonny tore at my heart strings like a dagger slashing them mercilessly. My craving to hold her in my arms again was getting the best of me.

I clutched my sides as tears slowly dribbled down my face. I lay my head on my desk and pathetically whispered her name over and over again.

Sonny

I felt my eyes sliding unsteadily.

I counted four mornings since Conroy took me away. It was driving me insane. There was nothing more in the world I wanted than to be in Chad's embrace. The way he stroked my hair and the firm comforting protected feel of his arms around my waist with my hands in his silky blond hair. I yearned for the feeling more than my aching stomach growled for a decent meal.

I felt tears slip from my eyes as I let my head rest against the wall I was held at.

Suddenly I felt a gust of air blow at me that forced my eyes to open. There in front of me was Zora and a servant boy who I think was called Devon.

"Sonny! You're safe! Chained but your safe now!" Zora squeaked. "Devon, find a rock or something to bash these chains."

"No need to." He said simply.

He took out a small thin dagger from his boot and picked the locks on my wrists. When they fell off they left large purple bruises.

The door burst open, Conroy stood there with red blazing eyes glaring at the three of us.

"You won't take my slave from me!" He roared.

Devon suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him, knocking him over with his bare fists whilst holding his arms, restraining him.

"You two get out I'll hold him off."

Zora grabbed my hand before I could do any reaction, pulling me out of the dungeon and into a light room which caused me to squint.

What seemed like an hours, It took me a while to realise that me and Zora were only a mile away from my husband's castle.

Zora stopped so we could catch our breath.

"I...can...telepathically send for horses now we're close enough to the castle."

"That seems like a good idea." I said in a matter of fact tone.

Chad

"_Master! Master Cooper!"_

I flung my head up from my desk so fast it made the room spin.

"_Master Cooper! Sonny's with me! Send some horses over! We're about a mile away from Conroy's Manor house!" _

It took me a while to realise that it was Zora communicating with me telepathically.

I ran to the stables as quick as I could. I took one horse and carriage and headed towards Conroy Manor. Excitement pushing against the inside of my sides.

I ignored the wind hissing in my ears as I lead the horse over the path.

I finally sore them but my attention was turned to my bride. I realised that fiend had dressed he in the skimpy rags. But I knew that would change after a while.

I steadied my horse to a halt and as soon as my feet hit the ground, my wife's arms were wrapped around my neck as mine stroked her hair and wrapped firmly around her waist in a tight embrace.

These past few days had been a living hell without my Sonshine the craning was quickly satisfied within seconds.

I help the two on to the carriage and led the horse back to the castle with my bride leaning against me and Zora yelling and making faces at the faint outline of Conroy Manor.

$h0t 0ut$

Kennabear07- Thanks for the idea!

Hannahpie45- Thanks for the support!! 

Monkey87- thanks for your enthusiasm!!!

Sterlingknightismyknight- Thanks for the encouragement!!!!

Bloomerica-Thanks for reviewing!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chad

Me and Sonny were in our room, embracing each other tightly.

"It was a living hell without you," I murmured in her hair.

Her tears were spilling on to my shirt, "I couldn't bare it. Being in there again haunted me." she sobbed out a few words.

I lifted her face up with one finger and kissed her gently.

"He's going back into prison for the rest of his life. I'm making sure he can't get out this time."

Sonny smiled and kissed me again.

Suddenly the door started banging. I got up to answer it, as I did Grady was there with fear in his eyes."Master Cooper, Conroy he's here and he has Devon captive! He's in the main hall!"

I heard Sonny audibly gasp, I sighed and swallowed.

"Let's go."

Sonny

Me, Chad and Grady went over to the great hall with Chad's arm around me protectively.

I saw the servants looking horrified at the scene before them, as I was.

Conroy had a knife at Devon's throat with his eyes on me and my husband.

"I'm sorry Master Cooper." Devon said shamefully with sorrowful eyes.

Chad's eyes were full of anger, not towards Devon but towards Conroy. "Let him go Conroy, you know damn well that murdering someone innocent, is a one way ticket for a death sentence."

Conroy smirked, "I have no intention of killing him, Chad Dylan." He suddenly slit Devon's throat and dropped him to the ground coming towards me and Chad.

"Get Devon to Galena, immediately!" Chad roared as he took a sword out of nowhere.

Conroy took his own sword out from his belt and the two started duelling.

It was like De je vu with the memorable sound of clashing metal. Grady pulled me out of the way as my dearest and the fiend dodged each other's strikes, slashes and swings.

"Grady call the guards in as soon as possible!" I ordered him.

He nodded furiously and ran out the hall. I noticed the hall was empty probably because of the fight and with Devon's assault.

I heard a sword crash to the ground. I turned swiftly and felt my heart disappear.

Chad was against the wall with Conroy's sword against his chest.

"Good bye Chad Dylan," He lifted his sword and was about to strike.

"NO!" I screamed flung my hands in front of me but unable to move. I felt a strange feeling inside my fingertips but I paid my attention to my husband who was about to be massacred. Conroy hadn't done anything; he just stood there in the same position looking bewildered.

Chad was looking at me with widened eyes. He moved over towards me ignoring Conroy's threats. He was grinning, "You are an angel!" He said swinging me within an embrace.

"What did I do?"

"I'll tell you in my study. But first...." He turned to a Confused Conroy. "Guards!"

Within seconds, two guards came into view holding spears. "Arrest Conroy immediately! Imprison him for life!"

The guards obeyed and shackled my old master and took him away.

Chad kissed me deeply when we were alone. When we parted he still had the grin on his face.

"To my study I need to show you something."

Chad

I showed Sonny the book of the Spanish princess.

"You have the rarest magic of all, Sonny. And you saved my life with it."

"I never knew I had magic. My mother never talked to me about magic."

"Well, you do now. My guardian Sonshine." I grinned again.

**(Please forgive me for this!) **"And proud to, my sterling knight."

We both held each other in our warm embrace and kissed with a passion.

She was my heart's sunshine and no thunder cloud of a fiend was going to ruin my marriage with Alison _Sonny_ Munroe Cooper.

The End.

I'm going to continue writing with my latest SWAC Story Fragile Heart. Make sure he have a read of it.


End file.
